starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Planetary Systems
Time Taken: One round. Specializations: Specific system or planet — Tatooine, Endor, Hoth, Kessel. This skill reflects a character's general knowledge of geography, weather, life-forms, trade products, settlements, technology, government and other general information about different systems and planets. Much of this information is gained from personal experience, computer records and hearsay from others who've visited various systems. Characters specializing in particular planets have a deeper knowledge of more subtle details —more than the average general database would contain. Although someone with an improved planetary systems skill would know that Tatooine's deserts are home to Jawas and Tusken Raiders, those with planetary systems: Tatooine would know the role the Jawa scavengers play in supplying the moisture farmers with spare parts and droids. The planetary systems difficulty is based on how obscure the system is: * Very Easy: Systems that everyone has heard of and knows something about. Coruscant, the former Imperial capital and the capital of the New Republic. Endor after the Battle of Endor. Alderaan. The Corellian system. * Easy: Systems that most people will have heard of, but they will only know one or two things about. Kessel has spice mines. Lianna is the home of Sienar Fleet Systems. * Moderate: Systems that the average person might have heard of, but they probably know nothing about. Sullust, home of the Sullustans. Kashyyyk, the Wookiee homeworld. * Difficult: Very obscure systems that most people will never have heard of, or maybe they've heard of it but have no interest in learning anything about it. Bespin. Questal. * Very Difficult: Systems that very few people have ever heard of, and even then, only a small percentage know anything of it beyond its name. Dantooine. Ord Mantell. Tatooine before Luke Skywalker became famous. * Heroic: Systems that almost no one has ever heard of. The system may not even be on the star charts. An unexplored system that might have been visited by traders. Dagobah. Hoth. Yavin. Endor before the Battle of Endor. Modifiers: Modifiers depend on whether the information a character seeks is common or obscure. The more obscure the information, the more difficult it is to recall: * No modifier: Information is very common or easily figured out from quick observation. All natives and most visitors know this. Dagobah is a swamp world without any advanced settlements. The only reason to go to Tatooine is Mos Eisley Spaceport and to do business with Jabba the Hutt's crime syndicate. * + 1-5 to difficulty: Information is common, but requires some observation or investigation. All natives will know this; many visitors might. Cloud City is powered by custom designed repulsorlift generators. The basis of Coruscant's economy is the huge bureaucracy. * +6-10 to difficulty: Information is obscure and requires detailed observation. Most natives know this information, but most visitors don't. Tatooine is populated by a hostile species known as Tusken Raiders. Kashyyyk's lowest ecolevels are extremely dangerous. * +11-20 to difficulty: Information isn't well known. Significant observation and investigation is needed to discover this. In Cloud City, Lando Calrissian siphoned off a small portion of Tibanna gas to produce spin-sealed Tibanna gases for blasters. Hoth is populated by dangerous predators called wampas. * +21 or more to difficulty: Only a select few individuals know this. The information is restricted or not well distributed to the galaxy at large. Before the Battle of Yavin, knowledge that Yavin was the site of the main Rebel base. Category:Skills Category:Knowledge Skills